Alchemist Workshop
Alchemist Workshop Golden Touch, throughout the centuries, Alchemy has been the most marvelous magic in the mysterious realms of magic. In the Slime Village unexpectedly there stands an Alchemist Workshop where Slime is rolling in wealth and provides necessary resources. Unlocking at the beginning, following the introduction, players create the first barrel　of gold to hire and simply enhance the Alchemist Furnace. As the world map and Adventurer Slime unlocked, adventure mode getting started. The small Alchemy Workshop controls the whole Slime’s world. Furthermore, regarding the structure of Alchemist Workshop, it consists of Alchemist Workshop enhancement, Warehouse, Potion Workshop, Artisans Configuration, Sacred Gear Workshop and Exploration. Enhancement: In order to increase online and offline output, enhancement is an essential step. At the early stage, players are able to enhance Alchemy Furnace and to recruit the growing number of Artisans and Scouts with Coins and other resources. In the future adventure, during their exploration, players will collect other enhancement equipment such as Coolant, Potion Workshop, Soul Chain, and so on. Bring them back to workshop and upgrade them with gold or diamonds. Potion Workshop: The Potion Workshop produces and sells all kinds of potions. Players have chance to get the different Potion Formula during the Exploration, bring back the formula to the Potion Workshop then players can make this Potion. There are nearly a hundred of Potions with different attribute, such as some Potions will increase the Power, MP, HP, Attack, EP ect. After unlocking the soul-Link function, players can carry a bottle of potion, an artifact and another Slime ( at most 2 Slimes from the same faction, and share the exclusive skill with target Slime) into the Maze. These two functions will effectively improve Slimes attributes and performances in the battle. Warehouse: Supplies reserve center. A place to store all kinds of materials. Such as Slime Fragments, Ingredients, Sacred Gear, Potion and so on. Configuration: Artisans and Scouts both work for workshop but take charge of internal and external wealth creation. Artisans are responsible for producing gold and metal materials inside the workshop, while the Scouts are dedicated to exploring in the field where the ingredient is everywhere except gold to recruit and enhance them. Besides, each time you clear an instance, you will take Slime Apprentices back free of charge. The related equipment is needed to improve their work efficiency. With Artisan's Statue, Artisans are able to increase offline output. With Field Survival Kit, Scouts will extend its exploration time. Rational configuration and probable upgrade kepp the wealth rolling in like snowballs. Sacred Gear Workshop: Players can build the Sacred Geat Workshop when they get the first Sacred Gear Fragment, collect the certain amount of the fragments can combine the Sacred Gear. What's more, players can choose the Sacred Gear to enhance or fix in there. Through the Soul-Link function to bring the Sacred Gear in to the Maze, it will increase the attributes of the target Slime. All in all, Alchemist Workshop has something to do with adventure activities. Brainstorm the possible ways to create wealth!